


Warmth

by killboy_zk



Category: Suicide Boy - ParkGee (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killboy_zk/pseuds/killboy_zk
Summary: "So warm"
Relationships: Jung Soorim & Lee Hooni
Kudos: 22





	Warmth

POV: Lee Hooni

Age:17

_I want to die_

_Everything hurts,_

my legs ached because they had so many bruises on them I flopped down in the nearest alleyway and sobbed

The wound on my cheek stung as my tears fell down

"Ah, It hurts" I looked at the sky

"Mom why?" I hide my face with my hands and cried

...

"Hooni?!" I looked up.

"Soorim?"

"Hooni what happened?"

I covered my face it didn't want him to see, _this is embarrassing._

"N-nothing" Soorim smiled and toke my hands away from my face

"Hooni, it's okay don't cry c'mon let's go home" He lifted me up and sported me with his shoulders so I could walk.

_I don’t know why but I look back at the lonely alleyway and found myself wanting to be there again._

_It is a weird feeling because I hated sitting there alone but I found it so hard to get up and let go of my pain._

“Hooni?”

I turn to look at Soorim and he smiles

_He’s nice, I don’t know why and sometimes it kinda scares me._


End file.
